User blog:Thegmoat/A New Day...the Start of an Adventure.
bobby-bong_indonesia_3rd-place_national-award_2014.jpg|The Shores of the KorPe Dessert KorPeMorCor is a world based around a citystate that I built back in 2006. It was from a game my friend Spencer ran, where we found an old pyramid that had the Sword of Kas in it. (Kas was Vecna's general whom took his eye and hand in a battle that left Kas on the run from the dark lord.) We built a city around the pyramid and named it after our gods. KorPeMorCor flourished in Spencer's game and brought in an age of prosperity. That was then, the good 'ol days of 3.5, before the dark ages. (4E!!!!) I kept all my paperwork on the write up's of KorPeMorCor, since it was the first city I ever designed. It was my baby and I feel in love. KorPe was more than just a side project for me, it was a world I started creating, and I didn't even realize it! Upon discovering the awesomeness of Pathfinder I found myself looking back to KorPe, the awesome pyramid in the middle of the city, the strawberry feilds, the druid grove overlooking the city itself high on the cliffs... I couldn't let it go. So, I converted KorPe over to the Pathfinder system and aged it 2,000 years. Now, my game starts across the sea, that leads to a river, that leads to a lake, that leads to a small city; Westfawls. About half a days ride from Westfawls's is Ekieliel's Breath, a roadside tavern run by the eccentric elven wizard; Raj Helion. Raj has also opened up an adventuring guild right next to the tavern, that guild is called Windrock. For the past year Raj has had trouble getting adventures to his small outpost on the edge of the wilderness, and this is exactly where our story starts. On the North Road that runs straight through Fawl's Wood... The caravan was moving at a decent speed, due to weather and favorable conditions. The caraven master was bringing a group of young adventurer's to Raj's Windrock, so they too may be able to explore the region and exploit the treasure hordes of those that lurk down below. The road itself is one of the safest in the area and the closer you get to Westfawl's the safer you feel. With three days to go the caravan master let his guards take turns on watch. There will be no problems he swore to himself, another excellent ride. They made camp for the night as everyone finally started introducing themselves. Ulrik was a dwarven paladin from Herukhazha, and chapion of his homeland. (He won a tourney of all young warriors.) Argo was a young clean shaven half-orc, raised in the wilds and fought off the prejudices of those that his race have worked so hard to maintain. He was also a ninja. (Yes, a huge ninja, but hey, he's sneaky.) Saltina, elvish wizard...also kind of a stuck up bitch. (Sorry for the crass language, but she really is a stuck up bitch!) Adoam Leu, elvish druid whom spoke softly and to barely anyone. Ian, an elvish monk who stayed mostly to his self inside the wagon and finally; Thomas Smith, human fighter, who also stayed in the wagon for most of the trip with Ian. As the group started to conversate about where they are going, Ulrik and Saltina setting up their bed rolls on opposite sides of the wagons, Ian, Argo and Thomas decided to go down the road while there was still sun. They discovered that they were not alone, but not before the first spear struck home. Before they knew it they were surrounded by orcs, weilding rusted falchions. Argo made his way into the woods, shooting his bow as he went, Thom pulled out his blade and started to go H.A.M. on those orcs, while Ian fell into a heap of blood on the ground. The battle was won as Ulrik, out of his armor, grabbed his breastplate to use as a sheild and took his hammer to some orc skulls. As they patrolled the area they discovered a guard with the caravan was also killed. He has a black smoke that came from his dead eyes, that turned into spider shapes of black smoke before disapating. As a precaution, Ulrik decapitates the guard because evil is leaking from his eyes. The orc attack this close to Westfawl's was unprecidented. There has been a monsteroid attacks before, sure, but this road has been safe for over 100 years. The group made haste and arrived at the guild house within a day, straining their steeds to their breaking point. Upon settling in at the guild and sharing their story of the battle up the road, they were givien rooms and told that Raj would speak with them in the morning. Ulrik met up with his uncle, Wrek Grindlsson, a trainer at Windrock and veteran of the Orc wars. As they made their ways to their rooms, fire came through the windows of the guild. Gnolls and their goblin slaves were attacking! As the party destroyed their enemies at their back door, they catured a goblin warrior/slave. As they were about to execute the hapless goblin, Ulrik discovered that he wasn't evil at all and threw his perceptions of the world into a tailspin. (Okay, I know my pacing of this tale is a little off. But this is from the beginning of our adventure, like 5 months ago. Also, a non-evil goblin...just like in Eberron. Thank you, Keith Baker!!!) Learning that the gnolls actually have an Underdark (Korvath) slave market from their captive, they make plans to go after the gnolls and free the goblins enslaved family. The next morning, they meet Raj and a new member of their troupe, Clairee. (Gnome rogue) She had rainbow colored hair and pink skin. She was a worker for Raj, unitl he caught her Roge'in it up all over Westfawl's. After signing their contracts for the guild and pledging allegience to Raj and his guild, they set off for the wilds of Fawl's Woods in search of the gnolls and their market. Along the way they meet a band of centaurs, whom at first just want the trespassers to leave their lands are content with their mission and send them along their way with a young female centaurian named Balillith. They finally made their way to the cave system. Leaving the goblin captive on the cart and Balillith behind (she was against going to a land with no sky), they headed into Korvath. They snuck their way down to the slave market, encountered drow and dueragar trying to buy slaves off the gnolls. One drow priestess got away as her guards became fodder for the party.. After taking down the threats in front of them they journeyed through the lair. Fighting hyenas and dire hyenas and finally meeting up with a demonic0bond gnoll. After everyone was dispatched and the cavern was clear they sent the druid back to grab the cart so they could load up their spoils. Ian and Saltina went with Adoam Leu. Argo, Ulrik and Clairee stayed behind to explore the cavern's a little better and gather up their treasure. Also, they released the remaining goblin slaves. Argo and Ulrik discovered a secret room that was hid behind an illusionary wall. As they made their way through the room they discovered a door that led to a forrest... (I would like to pause and say I was so so so so so angry that my little trap was discovered and the puzzle of it was solved so quickly. But that would be Spanlife...he is too smart for my game. Every puzzle, every trap...this dude figures out. Kudos to him, sad face for me.) They entered a world they could not leave, where they would walk and walk and walk and still make no progress. It was an illusion trap. Because of the illusionary wall, Argo suspected that maybe there were also in an illusion. He simple disbelieved he was in a real world and he made it back safely. Ulrik quickly followed. By the time they made it out the rest of the party had arrived. (I think some of them actually passed out...all my notes are at home and I am working hard at work, obviously...hahahahahaha) As they all came to and gathered themselves up, a small granite chest appeared. On top of this chest with a smile on her feline/lizard like face was Callista. (A fairy dragon.) With beautiful butterfly wings and a multicolored body she spoke to the party and announced that they were all Champions of Light. (Which pissed Clairee of because she wanted to be dark!) They were all given rings and items of great power. Ulrik, Ian and Argo already had their rings from their previous lives. (With the symbol of the Dawnbreakers on them, these were more than just standard rings. They would leave behind the mark on the rings and only ring bearers could see the marks. They also hold up to 100 lbs. of gear and items. I have no item creation for these, I just made them and gave them away. Lazy GM syndrome runs in my family so don't judge!) Ulrik received a Warhorn of Torag. Argo received an Indestructible Cloak Ian received a Crown of Djinni Saltina received a Brooch of Everlasting Life Thomas received a Holy Chain of Light Clairee received something...she has since left our game and I forgot what she got and Adoam received a Staff of Summon Animal IX. It also lets him fly. (Now, I know what people say about high powered items in low-level campaigns. And usually I am with them, but this time I knew my players were going to be Mythic, so I had to jazz up the world and how I ran. Usually it's scary giving away such high powered items, but it actually has been just about flawless. Minus Adoam always using his staff in easy encounters.) She also informed them that they have to stop the old war from coming back to the world. Then promptly disappeared. Leaving our party in a state of shock and happiness. They went back to the guild and told their gulid leader everything. (Well, Ulrik did.) And went about their business. Training and using an amazing downtime system. I will go into the system we use in my next post. It is actually pretty sweet and I found it in Masterwork Tools Pathfinder app for the Android. (Which I suggest every Pathfinder player and GM get...yo, it's free!!!!) Okay, well that's it for today. Play on! The G'M.O.A.T. Category:Blog posts